In the securities research industry, so called “sell-side firms” provide, among other things, research regarding securities (such as stocks or bonds) to, among others, so-called “buy-side firms,” which are typically institutional investors such as mutual funds, hedge funds, pension funds, etc. Particularly for equity research, sell-side firms typically employ a number of analyst teams that analyze and publish research reports about equity securities for publicly-traded companies in different industry sectors and/or geographic regions. For example, a sell-side firm may have a North America pharmaceuticals research team that analyzes North American publicly-traded pharmaceutical companies, a North America oil services research team that analyzes North American publicly-traded oil services companies, a North America semiconductors research team that analyzes publicly-traded companies that make and sell semiconductor products, and so on. The sell-side firm might also have corresponding European and/or Asian research analyst teams.
The analyst teams typically include a primary analyst and several research associates, though some teams may have other positions as well. These research teams generate numerous different types of research touch points for consumers of the research (e.g., the buy-side firms). The research touch points may include research reports (e.g., published electronic or hard copy reports), one-to-one telephone calls or meetings with contacts at the buy-side firms, tailored or blast emails and voicemails to such contacts, and/or other events such as seminars, conferences, corporate road shows, and meetings with corporate management.
A sell-side firm also typically employs salespeople who facilitate the distribution of the work product of the various research teams to appropriate contacts at the buy-side firms. The contacts typically are associated with one or more investment funds or accounts of the buy-side firm. A salesperson typically has contacts at many different buy-side firms, and those contacts may be interested in research work product from many different analyst teams at the sell-side firm. One role of a sell-side salesperson is to alert and distribute to his/her contacts work product from the various sell-side analyst teams.